The Rain of Infinity
by Roux Marlet
Summary: "Bagaikan hujan yang jatuh ke bumi dan kembali ke langit setelah membuahkan hasil, tak terhingga berapa kali pun dia berputar dalam siklus yang berlainan, aku percaya bahwa kebaikan manusia juga demikian." / Canon, Igarashi-centric, no pairing / #MinorFandomFest


**Angel Beats!** (c) Jun Maeda

 **The Rain of Infinity** (c) Roux Marlet

.

.

.

Entri kedua untuk **Minor Fandom Festival**

dan

fanfiksi pertama dalam fandom Angel Beats! Salam kenal dan selamat membaca!

.

.

.

* * *

"Otonashi!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu bergeming mengabaikan panggilannya, sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka tanpa jiwa. Di tangannya yang terkulai terdapat kartu sehelai dan pulpen sebuah, terbengkalai.

"Tim penyelamat akhirnya datang..." ujar pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi dengan suara serak.

"Bawa tandu sebanyak mungkin! Beri pertolongan pertama!"

Petugas medis berlalu-lalang dan Igarashi membiarkan tubuhnya yang lemas diangkut bersama para korban senasib yang malang. Rasanya sedih sekali mendapati sang teman baru—yang dikenalnya lewat kecelakaan kereta bawah tanah di musim dingin itu—meninggal setelah semua pertolongannya pada para korban terdahulu. Mengapa orang yang kurang lebih sebayanya ini, Otonashi, bisa mati padahal tampaknya baik-baik secara jasmani? Oke, kecuali tidak makan-minum tiga hari terakhir bisa dikategorikan 'baik-baik saja', setahunya Otonashi tidak terluka. Buktinya dia masih sanggup merawat korban lainnya, berbekal pengetahuan medisnya yang baru akan mengejar gelar sarjana.

"Perdarahan dalam. Orang ini baru saja meninggal." Igarashi bisa mendengar suara si petugas yang mengangkut jenazah Otonashi. "Dia punya kartu asuransi dan dia memilih untuk mendonorkan organ tubuhnya bila masih bisa berfungsi."

"Bisa kita lakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu?" ujar seseorang yang lebih berwibawa, seorang dokter bisa saja.

.

.

.

Kanade Tachibana mengetuk-ngetukkan jari pada _clipboard_ di pangkuan diri, sesekali bersenandung penuh arti.

"Sedang menyusun lagu baru?" tanya pemuda di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Begitulah," jawab gadis berambut putih keperakan itu. "Semalaman aku memikirkan nada dan temponya."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah!" ujar si pemuda, ekspresi khawatir tampak nyata. "Nanti kesehatanmu memburuk."

"Kau begitu baik, Igarashi-kun," sahut Kanade sambil tersenyum kecil. "Meskipun aku yang lebih tahu kondisi tubuhku sendiri, aku akan menuruti nasihatmu." Dia menutup penanya dan meletakkannya beserta _clipboard_ di meja. "Aku berpikir untuk memberi lagu ini judul _The Rain of Infinity._ "

"Filosofi apa yang mendasarinya?" Pemuda bernama Igarashi itu ingin tahu.

"Bagaikan hujan yang jatuh ke bumi dan kembali ke langit setelah membuahkan hasil, tak terhingga berapa kali pun dia berputar dalam siklus yang berlainan, aku percaya bahwa kebaikan manusia juga demikian."

"Bagus sekali," sahut si pemuda dengan tulus. "Mungkin _chamber orchestra_ kami bisa membawakannya nanti."

"Boleh juga," timpal Kanade. "Dengan Igarashi- _kun_ sebagai konduktornya, lagu ini pasti indah didengar."

Igarashi mengiyakan dengan tenang, pandanganya menerawang.

"Aku sebetulnya punya kabar baik," ujarnya, tunduk merenung. "Sejak kecelakaan itu, tepatnya."

Kanade menatapnya, menunggunya mengalirkan kata.

"Aku mendapatkan donor jantung untukmu." Pemuda itu menegakkan kepala. "Dari orang yang sangat baik, kau tahu..."

.

.

.

Kanade Tachibana, siswi sekolah musik jurusan komposisi lagu dan punya kelainan jantung dari garis keturunan sang ibu, menjalani operasi dua hari berikutnya tanpa ragu. Organ vital pemompa darah itu didapat dari seorang korban kecelakaan—yang juga dialami Igarashi—yang mana orang itu meninggal karena perdarahan dalam dan masih sempat menolong orang-orang lain dengan mengesampingkan nyeri sendiri; nama belakang pemuda berhati mulia itu Otonashi. Igarashi tidak tahu nama depannya, yang dia tahu Otonashi saat itu sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengikuti ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran di universitas negeri ternama. Malang tak ternyana, menjadi dokter tinggal impian semata saat keadaan merenggut nyawa.

Operasi cangkok jantung itu berlangsung dengan lancar dan Kanade sadarkan diri beberapa jam setelahnya, wajahnya agak pucat namun ceria. Denyut jantung dan tekanan darahnya dikatakan normal oleh dokter. Teman-teman sekolahnya, termasuk Igarashi, menjenguknya dengan gembira dan berisik bagai angsa trumpeter.

Karena merasa baik adanya, Kanade menyempatkan diri menyelesaikan lagu ciptaannya dan menunjukkan partiturnya pada si sahabat yang dikasihinya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, datanglah berita buruk bagaikan ujian dadakan. Kanade mengalami infeksi serius pada luka bekas operasinya dan tiba-tiba dipindah ke _intensive care unit_. Suasana jadi sulit. Orang tua bergumul dalam penantian rumit, demikian pula Igarashi yang hanya bisa tenang sekelumit. Meninggalkan latihannya di auditorium sekolah tadi, menuju rumah sakit ia terbirit-birit.

Hanya doa yang membuat harapan terbit, karena Tuhan tidak pernah pelit. Manusia hanya bisa berharap sementara Tuhan tidak pernah lelap. Dia yang memberi, Dia pula yang mengambil. Saat itu Igarashi sangat tidak ingin pepatah kuno itu terjadi pada Kanade.

Apalah daya manusia yang fana ini.

Kanade Tachibana tidak selamat dari infeksi luka operasi. Antibiotik yang diberi rupanya menimbulkan alergi, dan komplikasi tak dapat dihindari. Organ baru yang belum beradaptasi gagal mendukung tubuh yang bereaksi, dan kematian itu bagaikan badai; secepat itu datang dan pergi.

Yang tersisa tinggal Igarashi dengan rasa pedih yang kedua kali. _The Rain of Infinity_ sudah menempati urutan pertama daftar lagu untuk konser tahunan para calon musisi, namun sang _arranger_ sejati sudah tiada dari bumi ini.

Dunia tidak berhenti lantaran Kanade mati; Igarashi harus tahu diri. Usianya masih muda dan perjalanan panjang di dunia musik telah menantinya. Berbekal amanat terakhir dari gadis yang menginspirasinya, Igarashi menatap masa depan dengan rasa syukur dan bangga.

Dia bersyukur masih bisa hidup setelah kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Dia bersyukur bisa mengenal Otonashi yang menunjukkan kepadanya artinya hidup yang berguna. Terlebih lagi, dia bersyukur mendapati Kanade Tachibana sempat memberi arti bagi hidupnya sendiri, yang terbilang singkat namun tetap berguna.

Karena _The Rain of Infinity_ itulah yang mengawali karier Igarashi sebagai konduktor orkestra, menjadi pegangan hidupnya di masa depan, dan mengantarnya menuju sukses di mata dunia.

Igarashi tak pernah melupakan keduanya. Entah-siapa-nama-depannya Otonashi yang cita-citanya menjadi dokter tak pernah kesampaian karena kecelakaan dan berkorban demi orang lain; Kanade Tachibana yang tak pernah bisa menyaingi Mozart atau Beethoven namun meninggalkan nada-nada yang menunggu untuk dimainkan—seperti arti nama depannya.

Doanya tiap malam adalah semoga keduanya dapat bertemu di dunia setelah kematian, dan doa orang yang tulus berbuat baik dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Tidak ada akhir dari suatu infinitas.


End file.
